The Strange Ones
by Ififall
Summary: Nate/Nick Diaz/Jack crossover. Jack meets two young men and decides to help them out, the younger of the two dislikes him, but is the teenager's hate hiding something more sinister?


A/N: Based on the short film "The Strange Ones" with Jack thrown in. Strong Language, Adult content.

"We passed like ten stores and you haven't bought me any fries"

"Nate can't you just shut up, eat some fruit" Nick said.

"No" Nate said.

Nick ran his hand down his scalp, almost forgetting that he had his hair cut. It wasn't growing back, because he wasn't eating much. Nate's fault. Everything was always Nate's fault. They were both carrying shop bags that were about to break, they'd been walking for miles and hadn't seen anyone trustworthy that could help them. Nick began to see a building in the distance. He ran towards it while Nate stayed behind with a scowl on his face. Nick stopped and turned around. "Don't look at me...not like that...come on" Nick said as Nate still walked on pretending to be deaf.

"Hello?" Nick yelled. No-one seemed to be around. Nate slowly caught up and they both walked up towards the entrance. It looked like a cheap place. Nate was jumping up to get a key but Nick grabbed him by the waist. "There's a door open over there" Nick pointed. Nate slipped past him he ran up to the door and pushed it open. Nick stood still to take in the sight, his eyes widening. Nate saw his brother staring at some guy. The guy was around average height, but they couldn't see his face, he was in the building trade with a waterproof jacket, thick boots and a yellow hard-hat.

Nate watched Nick dump his bags on the ground and hold his hand out. "Hey" he said. The stranger looked up at him and Nick stayed rooted to the ground surprised by how good looking he was. "Look...um...are the owners of this place here?" Nick asked. "Nah, the motel's going under construction mate" The stranger said. "It's just we've been travelling for hours, our cars fuc-like busted" Nick said. "Could me and him get a couple of rooms?" Just for tonight? Nick asked.

Jack looked at them both the guy closest to him smelled quite bad, the motel owners couldn't do business until their place reached health and safety standards. His supervisor had taken a "break" that was going to last all day and these guys needed help. The younger lad looked like he was about to pass out. "Your mate looks pale" he told Nick. "He's always like that" Nick said. "He doesn't get out much" "There's a swimming pool down there" Jack said. Nate heard him dropped the bags and ran down the small slope. He jumped in with all his clothes on, then got out and dangled his legs in the pool to keep an eye on Nick.

"You can stay...but just for the night...my supervisor will kill me if..." "He won't" Nick said. "Thanks, I'm Nick and that kid from hell is Nate" Nick said as they shook hands. "So...where you from?" Nick asked. "I'm Jack and before here I was british born and bred" "Really? I've never been" Nick said quickly wiping his shirt with his face but turning long enough for Jack to see his six-pack. "Maybe later, we could talk about...Britain?" Nick asked. Jack grinned and nodded. "I'll bring you guys some real food" Jack promised. "The motel buffet's crap" Jack said.

Nate got out of the pool and Jack turned as he heard him get out of the pool. Their eyes locked until Jack went back to talking to Nick. He walked over to them standing by Nick's side. "Nate, I'm gonna get some fast food for you guys...are you a kebab or pizza kid?" Jack asked taking his hat off. Nick smiled in approval at Jack's face and Nate didn't know why Nick was grinning from ear to ear. "Nate, mate can I take your order?" Jack asked again. "Fuck off" Nate said as he stormed off into the empty motel and Nick apologised to Jack for Nate's swearing.

The rest of the day Nick avoided Nate for making them look like asses. Nate was checking out every room, looking jewellery and money, he didn't find much, and knock on Nick's door until he opened it. "What asshole?" Nick said. "It's fucking boring what are you doing?" Nate asked. "Watch TV" Nick said as he slammed the door shut. Nate couldn't believe the lengths Nick had gone to to create a good impression for Jack. He'd taken a shower, cleaned his clothes, washed his hair and used a scented bubble bath. Nate thought it was pathetic.

Half an hour later, Nick heard a drill outside and went downstairs. "You could have just knocked on my door" Nick said. "Where would be the fun in that?" Jack asked. Jack followed Nick upstairs and Nate was already watching TV on Nick's bed. "Here you go mate" Jack said, giving the teenager a little plastic bag with fast food in it. Nate snatched the bag and walked away. He left the room and watched TV while eating his burger. Jack might have been boring Nick to death, this "Jack" might be an asshole and Nate wanted to give Nick a way out. He knocked on Nick's door again and waited a while before Nick answered the door.

"You wanna swim in the pool?" Nate asked. "Nate go to your room OK? We've got an early start" "Why are you being a dick?" Nate asked. "What am I gonna do while you're with him?" Nate asked. "Do what kids do, set fire to the bed, chuck a fishbowl out the window, just do whatever...and wash your clothes" Nick said as pushed the door, but didn't shut it. Nate peaked through the crack in the door to find out what was going on in there. "So Jack, you ummm...always this nice to lost travellers?" Nick asked sitting next to Jack eating on the bed. "Only the umm...really really_ fit _ones" Jack said picking the pepperoni off his pizza.

"Yeah, I like to keep fit, I run a lot" That's not what I meant, but I bet you do" Jack said as Nate rolled his eyes and went outside near Jack's building equipment. Jack worked here day in day out, so some of his personal stuff would still be floating around. He went to the receptionist's desk and looked in desks until he saw a few payslips, Nate scanned them as he checked he wasn't being seen._ Fred, Carl, Luke, Tony, Jackson_...Nate pulled out the "_Jackson"_ slip and looked through the others. None of them were named Jackson, or even Jacoby or Jack so he figured that payslip belonged to the guy upstairs talking to Nick.

Nate did what he was told for once and got a shower, washed clothes from the lost property room and changed into those. He wondering around the motel looking under mattresses until his wash was done. He opened the washing machine, then stuffed the clothes into the dryer. He wasn't paying attention to the sharp clatch on the washing machine door and cut his arm. "Fuck stupid dryer" Nate said as he noticed a figure walk by. He stood still as Jack opened the door. "You alright mate?" Jack asked. "No" Nate said. Jack could see the blood and reached out to stop the bleeding, but Nate moved away.

"Don't touch me, I've been touched enough" "Sorry" Jack said getting a clean napkin from the higher shelf. "Here you go" Jack passed it to Nate and he wiped away the blood on his arm. "You having fun up there?" The teen asked. "If it's the kind of fun me and Nick have, you'll be sore in the morning" "What?" Jack asked. "Why don't you think I'm in school?" Nate asked. Cause Nick's got his own special adult education. I was walking back from school. Nick pulled up in this really cool car, asked me if I wanted a ride. I haven't seen my parents since. We go from one town to another. Nick says that we don't need girls.

"He says that I'm all he needs. I've got to believe that, I mean Nick's been raping me since I was nine" Nate said looking at the tumble-dryer spin. "Nick says he does it because he loves me, he says that when people really love each other they fuck and give each hand-jobs...has Nick done that with you?" Nate asked. Jack opened the door and they walked out of the laundry room. "You wait here" Jack said. "I just need to go back to get my phone" "Jack, I shouldn't have even said anything alright? Every time Nick beats me, he says he'll make it up to me. That's why he brought me here. Motel rooms equals privacy, that's why I was so mad at you. Sorry for being a dick" Nate said.

Freaked out, Jack told the kid to stay where he was he turned around to go to Nick's room when they heard him. "Hey Jack, sorry my toilet's fucked...do you wanna have dessert now?" Nick asked walking up to them. Nate looked up a Jack. "You go, he can't know that you know" Nate said as Jack ran off as fast as he could in the opposite direction. "Jack" Nick shouted. He got no response. "What crawled up his ass?" Nick asked. "Not enough dick...Nick we've gotta go" "Leave...here?" Nick said. "Why" He asked.

"Jack is a freaking liar...look at this" Nate said as he pulled out Jack's payslip. His name isn't Jack, it's Jackson. How trailer park is that? You wanna know how he told me? He pulled into the laundry room and started talking about me swimming. He looking at me all the time in pool. Jack's really creepy Nick. He was like... trying to buy me. Jack was showing me his pay-cheques. Rubbing his hand up my leg, and sliding his hand in my pants" Nate said, hoping Nick believed him.

Nick could hear the tumble-dryer spinning and jerked Nate's arm in his direction. "Come on" Nick said as Nate followed him. They walked down the corridor until they could hear squeaks behind them. "Nate, stop. I've called the police, it's gonna be OK now" Jack said as he took his jacket off and put it on Nate shoulders.

Nate shrugged at Nick and Nick started running. "Go up the stairs" Nick said to Nate as Nate went upstairs to the rooms. Nick followed him to his room and got most of his clothing in a plastic bag. What did you tell him Nate?" Nick asked. "Jack's called the fucking police" "Like I said, Jack's a creepy weirdo" Nate said. "I said nothing, the police are the only fucking friends Jack's got" Nate said as they both looked at the door handle bending frantically, because Jack had found them.


End file.
